1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and system for adding or subtracting any size symbols in any base with full precision and without first converting to a common base.
2. Problems to be Solved
Numerous problems are encountered when adding or subtracting numbers of any base. The numbers must first be converted to a common base, such as base 2 or 10, in order to do the calculation. This conversion process is time consuming. Furthermore, as the numbers get larger, the precision of the computational results decrease. For example, conventional processes typically involve converting the computational result to floating point when the result has more than a predetermined number of digits. However, converting the result to floating point results in a loss of precision.
Therefore, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved process and system for adding or subtracting any two numbers of any base without first converting the base to a common base.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved process and system for adding or subtracting numbers of any base without first converting the base to a common base and wherein the process effects a precise computational result for substantially any size digit.
A further purpose of the invention is to provide a new and improved process and system for adding or subtracting numbers of any base without requiring a preliminary conversion to a common base and without converting the result of such addition and subtraction to floating point.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved process and system for adding or subtracting numbers of any base without first converting the base to a common base and which does not use exponentiation.
Another purpose of this invention is to encode or process a set of data and after processing the encoded data to be able to decode the resulting data.
Yet another purpose of this invention is to encode or process the data in any language, such as, for example, computer languages, spoken languages, written languages, to name a few.
Still other purposes and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.